Roll the Dice
by Londs
Summary: "Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart breaking" said Fred sarcastic"I thought I heard the sound of silence" Alison snapped at him. Alison is the rule obident prefect and more than anything hates Fred Weasley, whose feelings are mutual.


** Firecracker**

An girl came sprinting out from the brick wall on platform 9 ¾ pushing an trolley in front of her. The scent of burned coal mixed with sweat greeting her like an old friend as she took the first breath in. For her fifteen years of age she was very short. A pair of brown rimmed glasses framed her grey-blue eyes. Her thick golden blonde mane like hair was the one thing that stood out about her. On her jeans jacket a badge with yellow and black lining with the letter "P" was pinned on. As she made her way through the platform, trying to cram her way around heaps of bodies her mother; a tall woman with a stern face, thick dark brown hair and with identical eyes to her daughter that were framed by a pair of purple rimmed glasses, followed shortly after the girl before they stopped next to the train.

'Alison remember to do your laundry and eat enough meals every day. Be careful, okay? I do not even want to start thinking about what could lurk around in a magical school, especially with that Sirius Black is on the loose'

'Mom, you know I am always careful. Plus we have Dumbledore protecting us' said Alison blatant as she rolled her eyes. Her mom was always like this. Thinking she could never take care of herself. It had been particular bad this summer with Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. At first she had been able to just avoid mentioning it, her parents being muggles ( non-magic ) but when he was reported in the muggle news it had just pointless concealing it. She had been completley correct that her mum would respond to the news with paranoia and disillusion.

'Well then' said her mom who had started to brush of dirt from Alison's skirt but quit as she leaned into a big embrace. 'Take care, and send a lot of owls to your father, brother and I. Every week at least and oh dear, I am so proud that you got to be a prefect.'

'I will, thank you mum' said Alison, who started breaking loose from the hug to load her trunks on to the train.

Onboard the Hogwarts Express, it was as usual this September day; students were cheerfully chatting to each other about their Summer break and showcasing their tanned skin, girls giggling as they walked past their desires compartments thinking that maybe this year would be it in that usual adolescent naivity. The train that had stood silent for months was now interrupted by the noise of the students, filled with empty cans, wrapping paper all over and crumbs on the floor just minutes after its departure. Alison walked straight down to the prefect's carriage. She glanced quickly into the compartments passing to catch a sighting of her friends. Then, finally she saw the recognisable faces through the glass window. A skinny girl with short black hair with blue high lights and heavy eye liner, the curvy smiling brunette with nougat curls and the boy with dark curls and round cheeks were all sitting laughing when Alison opened the door to their compartment. Their looks steered to her. 'Ali!'said the girl with the short black hair and got up to hug Alison. 'Roxie!'

The other two did the same.

'Listen to this' Said Mira, the girl with the nougat curls who was reading an article from The Daily Prophet which she had on her lap.

'Sirius Black the notorious mass murder who the Daily Prophet previously reported is on the lose following his escape from Azkaban. We advice the following for our readers. Keep your doors locked at any times. Be aware of any strange things happening around you, remember Black could be anywhere and is very likely to use the confundus charm. Stay away from places where Black has previously visited, as he might return to places he know'

'Wait…Stay away from places where Black has previously visited" repeated Alison

'We ….are-' started the boy with the black curls named Blake

'…so dead' finished Roxie, the girl with the black short hair. They all three started to laugh.

'It is if they expect him to just come forward; Jolly good day is not it? I am Sirius Black. I am a mass killer - but I returned to Hogwarts to relive my school days' Mira dramatised.

The door to the compartment opened again, this time by a boy with light blonde hair, a tall and lean figure and a flashing smile.

'BOOGA BOOGA BOOGAAAAAAA' Aidan shrieked excited as he walked in and the girls laughed.

'Aidan you are so weird…' Said Blake in an habitual tone

'YOUR FACE IS WEIRD'

'OUCH'

'You mom was weird last night' Aidan bantered.

'...Aidan, man. That's is just…wrong. Whatchu grinning at Alison?' Nate asked as he saw the smile on her face.

'I have just really missed you all' she said and returned to look at her watch. 'Speaking of missed, I am going to be late for my Prefect's meeting if I don't go soon' As she stood up and started to make her way out, none of the people in the compartment said anything, but continued chatting.

'Prefect. I am a prefect. I have a p-r-e-f-e-c-t-s meeting to attend to. Dumbledore made me prefect' she said, the words becoming more agressive each time The four stopped their chat and looked up.

'Alison, we got it the first time. We kind of figured it out. I never do homework until the last night, Roxie have the attention spam of a cat, as the rest of the girls, while Katherine gets good grades she is a snob and Dumbledore knows she wouldn't even take a second look at the kids. Same with Jenna and Danka. Actually Roxie hates talking to the younger ones as well' Mira explained.

'MIRA' said Nate, who slapped Mira head. Mira seemed all confused of this behaviour.

'Alison, **what **Mira, did not say was that Dumbledore and the other teachers knows that you are the most hard-working of all the Hufflepuffs and you deserve it most. You set an good example, always follow rules, never speak out of term with the teachers and you are also acquainted with a lot of people at the schoo, you take great care with the youngers l AND that is why you got it.' Nate said, and in that moment Alison felt like giving Nate a long hug. Mira was looking slightly embarrassed.

'I am sorry Alison' she apologised and Nate nodded his head approvingly.

She finally arrived at to the right door, it had a sign in golden letters on the side that read 'For Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects only'. Twisting the doorknob a bit shaky. However, catching the first glimpse of the golden decorations, the spacious teal satin seats, the oak table with the tray filled with tea, coffee, gilly water and biscuits made the nervousness disappear to an awe. (Why could not the rest of the train be like this and why had she not known about this earlier?)

A tall lean guy with flaming tomato red hair, freckly face and horn rimmed glasses stood waiting, his chest held out in the air, making his head boy pin clearly visible in the light stood in front looking at the door. This could not be any other than Percy Weasley. It was only normal to gather up as much information on your nemesis as possible. Alison detested Percy's twin brother Fred and George ( all though in particular Fred, he was the innovator and initiator of most of their shenanigans after all ) with every bone of her body. There was something about Percy Weasley; he was as unlike the rest of his family as you could go. There was sort of an atmosphere of loneliness about him . He didn't fit in with his family; he didn't seem to fit in that great at Hogwarts either.

Next to him stood a nice looking girl with auburn long curls and a welcoming smile who had been holding Percy's hands but they had quickly let go when they saw the arriver.

'Percy Weasley, Headboy' said Percy and stretched out his hand.

'Alison Turner' By the mention of Alison's name, a very rare initation of an smile appeared on Percy´s lips.

'The Alison Turner who has been giving my brothers a difficult time?' it was more a statement rather than a question. Nevertheless Alison nodded. 'Oh, I think we are going to get along just fine' Percy added.

The Head Girl took out her hand and greeted Alison. 'Penelope Clearwater. Make yourself comfortable while we wait for the other prefects'.

Alison seated herself by the window. The door was opened not soon after ( making them all three relieved ) by a very handsome tall boy with grey eyes and dark brown hair. It was none other than Cedric Diggory, a fellow classmate of Alison and also happened to be her crush since first year.

The hair.

The smile.

The body.

The face

He was just perfect.

Cedric sat down on the seat in front of Alison.

'Figured you were going to be the other Hufflepuff prefect. How was your Summer?' Asked Cedric cheerful.

'I was in Greece for two weeks with my family, then I have not done that much just meeting some friends and family. You?'

'I was just at home, and training Quidditch making up plans for the team' This made Alison almost jump up her seat of excitement, and she gave a broad smile.

'No way! Well, If anyone could steer our team to the right direction after having so many autrocious years its you' Cedric smiled back. He leaned forward. His elbows resting on the table between them.

'Thank you Alison. You don't happen to secretly be a brilliant chaser do you?' he almost whispered.

Alison shook her head. She loved Quidditch but her and a broom went on together as well as Professor Snape and pink.

'No, sorry'

'Too bad'

It was not long until the other prefects started to show up. From Ravenclaw a pretty girl with a sharp blonde bob cut and ice blue eyes who introduced herself as Sasha O'Leareen and Brian Parker muscular short boy with back slicked combed hair. From Gryffindor; Alicia Spinnet a tall girl lean body and short light brown hair and Kenneth Towler, a slim black guy with a friendly face. From Slytherin Lucie Hawkins; a pretty curvy blonde and Adrian Pucey; a dark haired boy with a serious expression on his face.

It had taken until after lunch for Percy to finish his 'being-a-prefect-is-such-an-honour-and-will-open-doors-for-you-after-Hogwarts-so-you-better-take-this-fucking-responsible' speech (half of the prefects, including Alison had listened to be kind and to live up to their badge. The other half were in a limbo between sleep and awake state

There was a light breeze of wind coming through as the door to the compartment opened, within in a couple second it was closed only a flash of vibrant red hair could be seen. It was almost in slow motion as the crackers hit the floor. The scent that had been released from them were something, if Alison had to put a word to it -like rotten eggs. It seemed to have awoken many in the comparment from the naps and looked up with puzzled expressions. 'I think I am going to puke' said Sasha. The others followed her lead and leapt out from their chairs. 'I am going to kill those twins' muttered Alison under under her breath as she put her arms over the nose. The ten students meet up outside in the corridor, which compared to the compartment smelt like roses and citrus. 'So change and then start your patrolling. Divide yourself between your houses and take your route an infuritated Percy instructed. It almost seemed as though the red hair would let out steam. Nobody dared to tell him that all of them had their robes in the compartment.

The way down the carriages and the aisles had gone without any particular difficulties; Alison had to tell a couple of fourth years being particular loud to keep quiet and together, two sixth years that were dueling who had to be broken up and a poor first year girl who had been sitting crying in the corner of the train because she had not found a compartment to sit. They had helped her find a sit with a couple of other first years. The rain was now pouring down so aggressive that the rain drops were like needles hitting the glass. The mountains were not able to been seen any longer, covered by the dark grey clouds, almost going into the shade of black.

Then train suddenly stopped abruptly. The two students looked at each other horrified as they had been pulled forward by the sudden movement by the friction.

'There is no way that we have arrived yet' whispered Cedric.

'I do not think we should be standing here. Let's go in to this compartment' instructed Alison and they opened the door to a compartment that was closest to them. Inside three third years were sitting. Two boys and one girl. They stared at the two older students as if they were seeing ghosts.

'What is happening?' said the girl, who was on the verge of tears at the moment.

'Oh don't be scared. Professor Dumblefore would never let anything happen to his students. Whatever it is, it will be over in just a second' comforted Cedric.

'Its probably just something like the roads ahead are a bit wet and we need to wait for the weather to get a bit better' Alison made up

A chill so cold that it went through the bones breezed through the compartment cutting all the way through to the lungs. It was like an thick ash cloud of ice had just passed by. Alison's hand brushed against Cedric's, when she notice what she had done she quickly removed it from his skin. He started at her with an amused look. She gargelled as she tried to grasp for air, her insides completely cold.

The two sat down and started chatting with their second years and answered their questions "Is it true that on averge half the class need to retake the second year?" "Was that Professor Lockheart taught as Defence Against Dark Arts really on the syllabus?" "Does Professor Snape ever wash his hair?" The train had slowly started to take up speed, the scenary had finally started to move again.

'We should go out to check everything is okay' Cedric instructed. Alison nodded. The odd feeling still remained, and it seemed to stay in the body like the feeling of drinking an ice cooler to quickly. For the first time they could remember they experienced the corridors of the train comepletley abandoned. Even though they knew it was safe they avoided talking to each other. So it was no surprise that from a great distant Alison could make out the sound of something stamping on the floor behind them.

'Do you hear that? I think someone is behind us' and Cedric turned around with her. She was right. Behind them a stranger, wearing an a set of wizard's robes that had a lot of patches. He did not seem any older than mid or early thirties, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. His expression was exhausted and tired. The two students exhanged confused looks. Who was he and what was he doing at the train? The only adults present were normally the lunch lady and the driver.

'I am Professor Lupin'

'Cedric Diggory' said Cedric and shook professor's Lupin hand.

'Alison Turner' said Alison doing the same. 'So…you must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher'

'That is right' said Lupin giving a weak smile.

'Do you know what happened?'

'Dementors came onboard'

'They did not attack anyone did they?'

'They tried but he is all right now I believe'

'But they are supposed to guard Azkaban' said Cedric in disbelief.

'Wait, Sirius Black is on the loose and the Minister is loyal to them so he probably thinks that by having them guard Hogwarts we will be safe? I don't see any other reason why they would be here' commented Alison and Lupin nodded his head.

'You are very correct indeed Miss Turner. Well, if you two excuse my rudeness I need to go and talk with the driver'

'I can not believe Fudge would do something so stupid, it's the first day and the dementors are causing trouble!' Alison exclaimed angry as Lupin was out of earshot.

'I cannot see this ending well. My father says that dementors are very useful, I just don't believe that something that evil can ever be good'

'Precisely. Ah, we better get back to the other prefect's. Percy will be going completely mad on us'

Alison was right, when they got back to the Prefect compartment Percy gave them the day's second lecture about the importance of being on time.

The train, had after the eventful trip finally stopped at Hogsmeade station. As Alison got off the train to the pouring rain outside she had to take of her glasses that were being fogged up. She had put an cover on the carrier for her Burmese cat Vanna. She tried to locate her friends but her decreased vision and the hard rain made it very difficult. So problematic in fact, that she did not notice when as she had tried to shiled from the rain by lifting one hand across her face that she bumped into to someone. As she looked up to say pardon, she met the hazel eyes, the flaming tomato red hair and that awfully condesing smirk she stopped her self. Of course she had to run into Fred Weasley. Next to him stood George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

'If it isn't our favourite midget?'

'Really? Off all the things off insult you could pick you go for "midget"? I am actually disappointed at you. I thought you were more original than that. Clearly not' said Alison, proud of her come back. .

'Nah, it is just a classic' Fred smirked.

Her teeth were biting into her gum. She could not come up with anything to that. Damn it.

'Whatever, can you go and do whatever you do when you are not picking on me – OH, no, WAIT; that is what you do all the time because you don't have a life' she snapped

'That's rich coming from the girl who spends all her time with her nose in a book'

'Well, AT LEAST I will be going somewhere in my life' she shouted back, she was so distraught that her face was now almost the same red shade as Fred and George's hair.

George and Lee were standing at the side, both laughing amused at Fred and Alison's dispute.

'MAYBE that is because you are stuck up to realise there are other things in life than working at the Ministry of Magic' Fred had also started to shout at this point.

'Fred, you better fucking show some respects. Don't be so shocked if, I don't know, you three are in detention every afternoon of the year'

'OH ain't that sweeeett? The 4'8 girl is threatening us' said Fred amused.

'Almost rather admirable' George contributed

'You know what? I am not going to take this any longer 'She had just started to walk off when she turned around, her hair flung as she did 'By-the-way I am 5 feet now!'

* * *

><p>I am going to try to make this short. I decided to start this new story because well, I wrote the others when I was 15 maybe and I really don't like them anymore and I have had this story in my head for so long. Alison is by the way, not supposed to be a very likable character so if you guys find her stuck up and obnoxious its because she is ;P What more...Uhm, expect next update maybe in a month. I got finals coming up in the beignning of Novemeber so I am quite sure I will not be able to update until about 15-16th November. Oh yeah, I feel as though this chapter is a bit too long so I might edit it so that the last part comes in the beginning of the next chapter or something like that. Anyway, thank you if you are reading this for taking time to read my story :)<p> 


End file.
